LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game ''is a part of the line of Traveler's Tales`s LEGO Video Games. =Plot= The game follows the plot of the four films The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End ''and ''On Stranger Tides. =Levels= The hub where the characters congregate is Port Royal. There are five levels for each movie. While you are there you can buy all characters that are not unlocked in story mode. Curse of the Black Pearl Story: Jack arrives in Port Royal only to get British chasing after him so he hides in the blacksmith shop but Will Attacks him. When Jack gets imprisoned, The Black pearl attacks and takes Elizabeth so Will frees jack in exchange for him helping Will to get Elizabeth back. They get a crew in tortuga. Jack thinks he can pursuade the captain barbossa to give him the Black Pearl in exchange for Will because Will is the son of Bootstrap. Meanwhile Elizabeth learns from Barbossa that the crew of the Black Pearl is cursed cause they stole 882 pieces of Aztec Gold that was cursed by gods cause of Spanish Greed. She then sees the crew turn into skeletons or whatever under the moonlight and learns that the crew are always wanting but never satisfied. They have to return the gold(sushi) with their blood on it. He thinks Elizabeth is the son of the Bootstrap, once part of the crew but betrayed the crew after he gave his peice of gold to his child. Barbossa needs Elizabeth's blood because Boostrap's (BS) blood is needed to break their frickin curse. Jack and Will hop on the ship and take Lizzie but Jack gets knocked out by Bo'sun. Barbossa learns tht Will is BS child and attcks Motley crew's ship and takes the Aztec gold (it's a good thing Jack is back). He then blows up the ship and knocks out will. He makes Elizabeth and Jack walk the plank. Jack see's Norington's ship and convinces Norington to atck the Pearl at Isla de Muerta. Norrington reluctantly aggrees and jack & elizabeth rescue will, defeat barbossa, and jack escapes from the port and goes with the new black pearl crew. Port Royal Summary : Will battles Jack in Blacksmith shop, then helps Jack escape to save elizabeth form the black pearl that just raided. Chacaters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner Enemies: British Soldiers Setting: Port Royal Boss: Will Turner (Port Royal) Chapter 2: Tortuga Summary: Jack & Will gather crew at Tortuga Characters: Jack, Will, Gibbs, Marty, Anamaria, Cotton Enemies: Tortuga Pirates Setting: Tortuga, Haiti Chapter 3: Interceptor vs. Pearl Summary: Jack and Will and Elizabeth have escaped from the Isla De Muerta with Gibbs and the others, thougthe Black Pearl is in clos jump shipursuit with Jack as their prisoner. A battle ensues when the ships go to face each other. Characters: Jack Sparrow (Battle Damaged), Will Turner (Port Royal), Elizabeth Swann (Dress), Joshamee Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, Marty,Black Pearl Crew Member Setting: Aboard The Interceptor Boss: Bo'sun Chapter 4: Isla De Muerta Summary: Jack, Will, and the crew finally reach the Isla De Muerta. Jack and Will go onto the island to find and rescue Elizabeth from the clutches of the crew of the Black Pearl. Characters: Jack Sparrow (Battle Damaged), Will Turner (Port Royal), Elizabeth Swann Setting: Isla De Muerta Boss: Pintel and Ragetti Dead Man's Chest Chapter 1: Isla De Pelegostos Summary: When Will and Elizabeth are placed under arrest by Lord Cutler Beckett, he offers them clemency if Will brings him Jack's compass. Taking this opportunity Will searches for Jack in Tortuga and eventually finds the Black Pearl on the Isla De Pelegostos. Will gets there and is attacked by its Cannibal inhabitants and locked up with the other crew members by order of Chief Jack Sparrow! He learns from Gibbs that the Pelegostos think that Jack is a god in human form and are going to eat him. They escape from their prison and go to save Jack. Characters: Will Turner (Port Royal), Joshamee Gibbs, Cotton, Marty Setting: Pelegosto Chapter 2: The Flying Dutchman Summary: After learning from the voodoo priestess Tia Dalma the location of the Flying Dutchman, Jack and Will sail there and go onto the ghostly ship. Characters: Will Turner(Port Royal), Jack Sparrow Setting: The Flying Dutchman Boss: Clanker Chapter 4: Duel for the Key Summary: After finding the chest Jack and Will work together to try and keep the key from Norrington who wants to use it for his own gain. Characters: Jack Sparrow (Battle Damaged), Will Turner (Port Royal) Setting: Isla De Crues Boss: James Norrington (Pirate) Chapter 5: The Kraken Summary: As the crew of the make its escape Davy Jones summons the Kraken to drag Jack and the Black Pearl into the depths of the sea Characters: Jack Sparrow (Battle Damaged), Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann (Pirate), Admiral Norrington Cotton, Boss: hill At World's End Chapter 1: Singapore Summary: Barbossa and Elizabeth go to the bath house of Signapore crime lord Sao Feng to arrange a deal to get the charts that leads to Davy Jones' locker, and a ship to take them there. But the deal goes awry. Characters: Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner Setting: Singapore Boss: Sao Feng Chapter 3: The Dutchman Attacks Summary: As Sao Feng speaks to Elizabeth in his quarters the Flying Dutchman catches up to the Empress and attacks, killing Sao Feng with a cannonball. He makes her captain and she leads the counter attack against Davy Jones' men. Characters: Elizabeth Swann, Tai Huang Setting: Aboard The Flying Dutchman Sub-Boss: Moray Boss: Bootstrap Bill Turner Chapter 4: The Brethren Court Summary: Jack and the others must collect the nine pirate lords. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa Setting: The Brethren Court's meeting room Chapter 5: Davy Jones Summary: Jack escapes from the brig of the Flying Dutchman and manages to grab the chest. Alongside Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap Bill he battles the dreaded Davy Jones in a final battle. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Bootstrap Bill, Hector Barbossa Setting: The Flying Dutchman Boss: Davy Jones Lord cutler becet On Stranger Tides Chapter 1: London Escape Summary: Jack Sparrow is captured by the British and taken to London. There he speaks with King George. After that, Joshamee Gibbs Breaks in to help Jack escape. When their escape is over, Jack goes to a bar named The Captain's Daughter. Part 1 Characters: Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs Part 2 Characters: Jack Sparrow, Scrum, Bar lady Captain tunge Setting: London Boss: Angelica disguised as Jack Sparrow Chapter 2: Blackbeard's ship,The Queen Anne's Revenge Summary: Jack wakes up on The Queen Anne's Revenge where he tries to take over the ship so he can escape. Characters: Jack Sparrow (Battle Damaged), Scrum, Angelica Setting: Queen Anne's Revenge Boss: Cook Chapter 3: Mermaids Attack! Summary: Blackbeard sends Jack and the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge to capture a mermaid to help recover The Fountain of Youth,but the mermaids start to attack them! Characters: Jack Sparrow(Battle Damaged), Angelica, Scrum, Philip, Queen Anne's Revenge crew member Setting: White Cap Bay Boss: Syrena and Qatermaster 4\6 hearts Chapter 5: Blackbeard at the fountin Summary: Jack and Barbossa go to The Fountain of Youth where their chalices are needed. When they arrive chaos breaks out. It is Blackbeard and the Queen Anne's Revenge's crew vs Barbossa and the British vs The Spaniard and the Spanish. Part 1 characters: Jack Sparrow: Jack Sparrow (Battle Damaged), Angelica Part 2 characters: Jack Sparrow (Battle Damaged), Barbossa(Privateer) Setting: The Fountain of Youth Boss: The Spainiard 6 hearts =Story Changes= A few changes are made to the plot for the game. Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. The Curse of the Black Pearl *When Jack first arrives in Port Royal, Gibbs is traveling with him. They run from the British and fight Will together. After Jack is captured Gibbs escapes and sails back to Tortuga where Jack and Will find him later. *Will Turner and James Norrington fight alongside each other during the siege of Port Royal. *Jack, Will, and Elizabeth work together to take down Barbossa's minions, as well as fighting Barbossa himself. Dead Man's Chest *Jack goes with Will aboard the ship believed to be the Flying Dutchman. *Jack and Will work together to fight Norrington on Isla Cruces rather than also fighting each other. At World's End *The heroes fight Sao Feng in a boss battle in his bath house in Singapore. *The other protagonists aid Barbossa in his duel against Mercer, which is also extended. *Elizabeth Swann helps the crew of the Empress fight the Dutchman crewmen before they are beaten. *Elizabeth and her crew alongside Norrington have to fight their way through the Dutchman to escape, and have a battle with Bootstrap Bill. *Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap Bill help Jack fight Davy Jones. On Stranger Tides *Joshamee Gibbs helps rescue Jack Sparrow from London *Philip helps try to stop the mermaids *Syrena is the boss of Mermaids Attack! [[Category:Video Games] Category:LEGO Games